


a trip to heaven

by sinningpumpkin



Series: from eden [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: “Have you called Sylvain?”He snarls loud enough for her hand to withdraw slightly. He then whines pathetically until she massages at his scalp again. “No,” he bites out. “Why would I?”Ingrid snorts. “Maybe because you spent his last rut together?”Felix’s cheeks flush at the memory, but he stays resolute. “This is different.”~Or, Felix has the perfect plan to spend his heat alone. And, of course, Sylvain gets in the way of that.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: from eden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863778
Comments: 11
Kudos: 425





	a trip to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> afab terms used for felix's junk :)

By the second day of cramps, Felix has fully resigned himself to spending his heat alone. It’s a flawless plan. He calls off work with little explanation needed, mutes every group chat he’s been forced into and waits for the full heat pains to hit. His apartment is already adequately stocked with everything he might need, no potentially violent trips to the store in sight. The second day of pre-heat is always the worst, and as much as he’s loathe to admit, nesting does help.

He digs around in his dirty laundry until he can find something that smells like one of his friends. It’s too muted to tell which of them it is, but it works. He’s halfway through piling dirty laundry, used sheets, and lumpy pillows onto his mattress when his front door opens. Rage is momentarily stomped on by panic as he realizes his plan might not be as flawless as originally imagined.

“Hey! I let myself in, I hope you don’t mind.” Some of Felix relaxes when he realizes its only Ingrid. He collapses into his half-formed nest and screams into it. Of course, his perfect plan would be ruined by a slightly too doting packmate with a fucking key to his apartment. “What are you--” Ingrid cuts off with an unimpressed sigh as she pushes the door to his bedroom open. Felix doesn’t move, as if the dirty laundry wreathed around his head could mask some of the heat scent pouring from his swollen neck. “Christ, Felix.” She takes a cautious step forward and, when he doesn’t snap at her, puts a hand on his back.

He only groans back at her. Just that casual, platonic touch lights his skin on fire--and she isn’t even an alpha. “You don’t even have any…” She trails off again. She always manages to come close to pissing him off before elegantly dodging away from that line. She steps around the side of the bed and he watches through slitted eyes as she starts scenting some of his laundry. Despite himself, he starts to purr. She, wisely, does not comment on it. The freshly scented clothes get dropped in front of his face and some of the haze clears as he buries his nose in them. Enough so that he doesn’t bite off her fingers when she combs his hair out of his face.

Nor does he attack her when she asks, “Have you called Sylvain?”

He snarls loud enough for her hand to withdraw slightly. He then whines pathetically until she massages at his scalp again. “No,” he bites out. “Why would I?”

Ingrid snorts. “Maybe because you spent his last rut together?”

Felix’s cheeks flush at the memory, but he stays resolute. “This is different.”

“Is it?” She’s unconvinced, but Felix ignores her. This  _ is _ different. During rut, Felix was in control, doling his body out to Sylvain for his relief, dangling sex in front of him like a carrot on a stick. He doesn’t think he could possibly handle it the other way around. Even if the memory of his teeth in Felix’s shoulder and his knot pulsing inside him is enough to have him slicking. Ingrid makes a disgusted noise and stands from his nest when she smells it. “You’re good, though?” Felix makes a pathetic but agreeable noise. “Alright. If you don’t text me in five days I’ll come check on you again.”

Even through the haze of lust and pain, Felix manages to rub their wrists together before she leaves. “Thank you,” he murmurs. She trills at him sweetly before leaving his apartment.

~

By the second day of true heat pains, Felix resigns himself to nausea and agony for the foreseeable future. Pre-heat has nothing on this agony. The shivering pangs of pleasure that cling to him no matter how full he stuffs himself. His once clean nest is now a mess of slick and cum, filthy and degrading as Felix tries not to chafe his clit off. He’s relented to grinding on a pillow that smells vaguely of Sylvain, although it fades more every time Felix cums on it. An ugly empty feeling yawns in his belly, body flashing in hot and cold as the fever refuses to relent. His body and instincts hate him, throat already worn raw by his insistent omega calls.

His thighs squeeze a bit tighter around Sylvain’s pillow, clit dragging across the damp fabric as his hole clenches around nothing. Felix tugs the edges of his nest closer, sobbing into the clothing that Ingrid had scented. He doesn’t know how long ago that was anymore, but her scent fades rapidly, his only comfort dwindling as he ruts wildly into the pillow. He shudders through another orgasm, unsatisfying and almost painful, even as slick pulses from him in torrents. His hips are aching, feet beginning to go numb from staying in the same position for so long, but he can’t manage to stop moving. Pleasure trips into overstimulation and stumbles into pain and still, Felix can’t stop humping the pillow.

He cries out again, calling for an alpha that won’t be coming. He’s crying again and he bites into an old hoodie to muffle his racking sobs and instinctual desperation. The thought of an alpha breaking into his apartment makes his blood run cold, hips finally stuttering to a stop as the aching need to be bred is trampled under the weight of fear. He rolls onto his back and shoves the sopping wet pillow out of his nest. It doesn’t smell like alpha anymore anyway. He pulls the hoodie over his face, breathing shallowly and trying to calm down. It’s a fruitless effort with his thighs already starting to rub together without conscious thought. 

Felix knows desperation. He’s spent heats alone before, but this can’t possibly compare. A thought of Sylvain passes over him for a moment. That’s the difference. He knows it, but thinking about it just makes everything hurt so much more. So he ignores that type of need, ignores the fear of never feeling  _ right _ ever again, as he reaches for a vibrator with a shaking hand.

~

He must fall asleep at some point because he jolts up in bed at the sound of his front door opening. Panic surges through him bright enough to beat back the yearning heat inside of him. Fear replaces it, a pulsing stench flooding his room as he tries to get his thoughts right. “Fe? It’s just me.” Sylvain’s voice is far away, probably just barely inside the doorway. It’s enough to calm Felix, pungent scent abating as he glances at his bedside clock. It’s well past midnight and as the alpha’s footsteps draw closer to his room Felix figures he’s only here for one thing.

The door is open and Felix doesn’t have time to cover himself before Sylvain is standing in the threshold. Even from across the room his alpha musk cuts through the smell of Felix’s souring heat. Felix suppresses a shudder and turns away from where Sylvain fills the doorway. “Go away,” he moans miserably. Sylvain ignores him and steps closer. His scent threatens to drag Felix back into the throes of heat. Slick pools between his thighs and he squeezes his eyes shut against the prickling of tears. Damp forest floors and pine needles. They used to climb trees together, racing each other to the tops. Dimitri always said that one of them was going to break a limb, but they never did. Felix fell once, but Sylvain caught him.

Felix can’t stop himself from opening his mouth and tasting Sylvain on the air. Damp forest floors and pine needles, comfort and nostalgia and a need that makes him sick. He presses the heels of his palms into the mattress, kneading at the wrinkled sheets to try and comfort himself. It doesn’t work as well as it usually does, not when Sylvain is there--just out of reach. “Fe,” he says that stupid nickname again, and still Felix’s belly flips. His nerves surge toward Sylvain, wanting him so desperately it makes his head go all fuzzy. “C’mon, let me--” The tips of his fingers graze the back of Felix’s sweaty thigh and he jolts away.

Everything comes into sharp, painful focus. Half of Felix’s nest tumbles onto the floor and he whines, eyes shining and wild as he finally rounds on Sylvain. He gathers the sheets with him, hiding what he can of his naked form. Whatever Sylvain sees on his face makes him back away, hands held up placatingly. “What are you playing at?” Felix spits, righteously angry and confused and so heat sick he feels faint. It’s hard to remember the last time he drank water or had a meal, but he shakes the fog from his mind.

“What… do you mean?”

Felix scoffs at him. “You know what I mean! What are you playing at? What’s your… angle?” He snarls. He doesn’t give himself the time to process the hurt on Sylvain’s face. “Gonna bathe me and make me tea, huh? Hand-feed me and once I’m all ready finally pop your knot?” It’s vicious and unfair, but Felix can’t stop. Not when he’s heard all the escapades and been with him through a rut. Not when he’s felt so special only to be avoided for days, weeks on end. “Just get out.” All at once the anger seeps out of him, and he slumps back onto the mattress. “I’m fine. Just go.” The nausea is already being overtaken by tingling desire, and he’d rather Sylvain be gone before the next wave of heat really sets in.

Sylvain doesn’t go. Instead, he comes closer. The mattress dips under his weight as he crawls onto it. Felix desperately wants to flinch away when Sylvain touches him, but he can’t. “When have I ever…” Sylvain breaks off with a frustrated noise, hand sweeping from Felix’s bare waist to his hip. Felix shudders under the touch, beginning to knead at one of his pillows again. “I would never--I could never play you, Felix.” He’s never heard Sylvain stutter before. “I know you haven’t realized this yet, and maybe I… shouldn’t tell you, but,” Felix opens his eyes just enough to see the shape of Sylvain beside him. “You’re it for me, Fe.” And for all the ways Sylvain constantly parses his words, these cut straight into Felix’s core.

He lifts his head a bit, until he can see Sylvain’s sparkling eyes staring out the darkened window. “Since that rut I haven’t been with anyone else,” he says this part all in a rush, as if it’s a secret he’d been keeping for a long time. Maybe it had been. Sylvain clears his throat and drags his stare to Felix. “So, there is no angle. No play.” He pets over Felix’s ribs and squeezes his hip once more. And even while naked, Sylvain can’t seem to look away from his face.

Felix swallows once. And nods. “Okay.”

Sylvain’s somber stare finally brightens into something closer to a smile. “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay, fuckin’ take care of me or whatever,” Felix growls. Sylvain doesn’t indulge his brattiness. He’s surprisingly gentle as he rolls Felix onto his back and hooks an arm under his knees. It doesn’t stop Felix from hissing at him and dramatically clawing at his shoulders, even if the alpha can bear his weight easily.

Sylvain carries him across the hallway and into the bathroom. And--seemingly just to annoy Felix--doesn’t put him down until the shower has heated up. As awful and obnoxious as Sylvain insists upon being, the hot water pounding onto Felix’s shoulders feels disgustingly good. “Feels nice?” Sylvain asks. Felix doesn’t dignify the obvious with a response and pushes the hair out of his face.

“Well?” He says after Sylvain doesn’t move to climb in with him.

“Oh.” He sounds surprised and something about it makes Felix mad enough to turn around and grab his shampoo. “I was gonna…” Felix is pointedly not looking at him as he scrubs his scalp. He expects Sylvain to leave and go on with whatever he wanted to do, but hot hands land on his waist as he’s washing the suds out of his face. He blinks the water out of his eyes and tilts his head back to look at Sylvain. The alpha is staring back down at him, a small smile on his lips. “Hi.”

Felix blinks at him. The bathroom is beginning to fill with steam and with his heat sick being slowly rinsed from his skin, the damp smell of pine needles is almost overwhelming. Felix must lose his balance slightly, because Sylvain wraps an arm around his waist. “You alright?” He sounds worried. He  _ is _ worried. Felix leans back against the cool tile, some of the delirium leaving him as Sylvain steps under the spray of water. He’s still looking at Felix, brow furrowed and hand stubbornly on the top of his ass.

It makes him smile. “Yeah.” He clears his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Sylvain doesn’t seem entirely convinced so Felix reaches for the shampoo again. “Let me,” he squeezes some of the soap into his palm and lathers it together. Sylvain seems happy enough to steal all the hot water and keep Felix steady as he washes all the product out of Sylvain’s hair. His chest feels weirdly tight at the thought of waking up next to him with a face full of frizzy ginger curls.

He shoves Sylvain’s head under the water to stave off the thought. Sylvain sputters and laughs easily enough, lifting a hand from Felix’s waist to scrub the last of the suds out of his hair. They take turns washing each other then, sharing the spray of water and inhaling the steam. Felix gets good at avoiding Sylvain’s all too doting eyes and even gets used to how a hand is always on his hip or cupping his ribs. But by the time he’s washing his face, the water isn’t enough to wash away his discomfort.

Sylvain plasters himself to Felix’s back and noses at his neck. It’s awful how easy he calms with Sylvain’s scent in his nose and his lips on his throat. “You need to eat.” Felix makes a disagreeable noise as he turns off the water. All he needs to do is sit on Sylvain’s knot, but God smite him if he admits that. He dries off and walks back into his bedroom--the chill of his apartment forgotten with heat steadily ramping up.

Felix is in the process of rebuilding his nest when Sylvain steps inside. “I’m gonna find you something to eat. And get you some water, alright?” Felix thinks about hissing and kicking until Sylvain fucks him first, but when he turns all his fight evaporates. It’s difficult to keep around when Sylvain looks so earnest, so hellbent on being a good alpha with his hair already starting to frizz around his cheekbones and a towel around his slim hips. Felix nods mutely and ignores the way his belly flips when Sylvain grins at him. 

With the alpha gone he sets out to nest, stripping the worst of the slick soaked cloth and gathering fresher scents around him. He even sneaks back into the bathroom and snatches Sylvain’s soft t-shirt and briefs. With those jammed between his two favorite pillows, he’s more comfortable and collapses onto his belly to wait. He knows that heat makes time hard to gauge, but it feels like a real eternity since he last saw Sylvain.

He turns his head to get comfortable and buries his nose directly into Sylvain’s boxers. With a whine, he inhales, senses utterly overwhelmed by his musk. He groans to himself, hips unconsciously rising as he starts slicking with more intent. He clutches the fabric closer to his face, belly flipping as his lips part to taste the old sweat. Felix’s head turns just far enough to glance at the doorway. Sylvain still hasn’t appeared, and a weird little whimper trips out of his lips as a shaking hand finds its way between his thighs. His knees shuffle apart on instinct, the fever beginning to consume him again. He’s sure he’s scenting and calling out to his alpha. Sylvain could walk in at any moment, but he doesn’t withdraw the hand from between his legs. 

When he brushes his fingertip over his clit, his entire body jolts. A groan is barely muffled into Sylvain’s boxers as he desperately gasps in more of his scent. It gives little comfort as the yearning opens up inside of him again. He’s oversensitive and still throbbing, heat sickness creeping back over his nerves as he sinks two fingers inside himself. It’s barely a stretch, not nearly enough after all the things he’s opened himself up this heat. Blood pounds in his ears, his entire world narrowing to the fingers inside of him and Sylvain’s smell filling him. The cramp starting up in his wrist doesn’t mean much, not when he starts to piston his fingers and finally earns himself a drop of relief. 

A hand lands on the back of his thigh. “Felix, baby.” Words filter into his head slowly, until he stops the frantic pump of his fingers and lifts his head. “Hey, sweetheart, there you are.” Felix only whines back at him, barely able to keep his eyes open as his muscles clench and tremble. “I didn’t think it would start back up so soon.”

Felix glares at him and refuses the glass of water held out to him. “Asshole,” he mutters instead. Sylvain seems unimpressed. The comment doesn’t spur him into action either, so Felix reluctantly sits up and drains it.

“This too.” Sylvain holds out a plate holding a sliced apple and a small square of dark chocolate. Felix is about to raise his hand and swat it onto the bed like a petulant brat when Sylvain shucks his towel and properly climbs into their nest. “Felix Fraldarius, don’t make me force-feed you.” That actually manages to shock a laugh out of him, and he takes the offered slice of apple. The alpha is pleased and Felix’s entire body pulses with need. He tries to eat quicker after that.

“Last one,” Sylvain says, and Felix nearly purrs under the adoring attention. “And some chili chocolate for the good boy.” Sylvain holds the small square of chocolate out to him, but instead of taking it, Felix opens his mouth. A shiver passes through him as Sylvain’s gaze darkens and rakes down his face to stare at his lips. Felix sticks out his tongue, the need becoming easier to stomach with his hormones raging. Saliva drips from the tip of his tongue and rolls down his chin. A growl rattles in Sylvain’s chest, and finally, he gives Felix the chocolate. The pads of his fingers press down on his tongue, but pull back too fast for Felix to wrap his lips around.

He eats the spicy chocolate quickly, squirming the moment Sylvain discards the plate and turns back to him. “Needy,” he remarks under his breath. Felix desperately wants to fight the claim, but he doesn’t have much fight left in him. He squeezes his thighs together instead, panting as he reaches toward Sylvain. The alpha meets him halfway, pine ensconcing him as Sylvain finally leans in for a kiss. 

Felix comes alive under Sylvain’s lips, thighs parting and whines spilling as he grips his bare shoulders. Sylvain navigates their nest and tangle of limbs while fucking his tongue into Felix’s mouth messily. Their hips slot together, the tip of Sylvain’s cock dripping onto the inside of Felix’s thigh. He shudders, fingers lacing into Sylvain’s hair as he breaks the kiss to gasp for air. Even that can’t help steady him when Sylvain bites into his throat, achingly close to the gland that could seal them together forever. His fingers stroke down Felix’s sides lightly, just on the right side of tickling as Felix urges them tighter together.

“Easy, baby,” Sylvain breathes into his mouth. Felix ignores him and bites his lip, feet hooking together behind his back. He presses on Felix’s belly, stemming his wiggling as his teeth drag back over his throat. “Stop that,” his soothing tone is replaced with something a little steelier and Felix feels himself gush. He unhooks his feet and lets them fall to the bed. “Good, yeah, good boy.” Felix exhales shakily and tries to relax into the touch as Sylvain’s mouth drags down his body.

“Gotta get you off at least once, baby boy.” Felix jerks at the nickname and nearly knees Sylvain in the face. The alpha wears a shit-eating grin as he palms Felix’s thigh and forces it to the mattress. “That way I can fuck my knot into you, hm?” Felix can feel the heat of Sylvain’s breath over his cunt and suddenly feels faint. They hadn’t done this during his rut, hadn’t done much besides knotting. And suddenly Felix remembers  _ every _ story of Sylvain teasing omegas until they cry. “Get you nice and full and happy, right?”

Felix swallows thickly and nods. “Please,” he says, before he can second guess and stop himself. He hears Sylvain’s breath hitch and he spreads his legs a bit wider. “I want… you.” It’s stilted and awkward and makes his skin feel like its three sizes too small, but when Felix forces himself to look down at Sylvain, he stares back up at him with pure awe. His chest tightens and he rolls his hips a little bit. “Alpha.” He tries to say it soft and seductive, and it must land because Sylvain groans and buries his tongue in Felix’s cunt.

Felix hisses and desperately grabs for Sylvain. One hand laces through his hair and the other claws at his shoulder. Sylvain isn’t deterred by the sharp points of his nails, licking deep inside Felix until he’s clenching and whining. He pulls back and  _ kisses  _ Felix’s hole--such an incongruous action it makes his head spin. Sylvain’s mouth drags up to Felix’s clit, tongue flicking against the tip as his fingers come up to frame it.

Felix’s earlier oversensitivity has drained away and his blood throbs with pleasure, nerves shivering and singing for the alpha between his thighs as he teases Felix’s clit. He thinks about begging again, only to for Sylvain’s hot mouth envelope his clit. Felix can’t help but scream, thighs clenching around Sylvain’s ears as he yanks at his hair. Sylvain moans around his mouthful and the vibrations make Felix’s skin tingle. He throbs under Sylvain’s attention, slick dripping and puddling beneath him as Sylvain’s tongue flicks at the tip of his clit. 

The room is brimming with their combined scents, musky and absolutely overwhelming as Felix rolls his hips onto Sylvain’s face. The alpha lets him for a moment, before he shoves on Felix’s belly hard. He whines, petulant and half insane with the need to be filled. Sylvain pops off his clit and pulls back enough for Felix to see the shiny slick dripping down his chin. Humiliation suffuses through him and he looks away as he squirms. Sylvain doesn’t leave him for long, lips dragging between his folds before he licks at his hole again. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” it takes Felix a moment to realize that he’s the one chanting that, desperate for something inside him.

Sylvain moans, tongue circling his clit as he finally sinks two fingers inside of him. It’s not enough, not nearly, but that doesn’t stop Felix’s back from arching, a shout wrenched from his chest as he fucks onto Sylvain’s fingers. The alpha growls, low and claiming and so unbearably hot, as he presses down on Felix’s belly. He cries out as Sylvain’s fingers hook, rubbing against that perfect spot inside him. His pelvis is aching, croons spilling from his throat as he tries to roll into the touch. But Sylvain holds him down, making him feel so much fuller as he fucks those long, calloused fingers into him. The alpha leans forward to suck on his clit and Felix is gone. He gushes slick and makes an even worse mess of Sylvain’s face, holding onto his hair and keeping his mouth close as he writhes and rides out his orgasm.

He’s still quaking through the last dregs of pleasure when Sylvain finally pulls away from him. Through hazy eyes Felix watches him wipe the cum from his face and lick it off his fingers. His eyes drag from the slick pout of his lips to the scratches Felix laid into his shoulders. A primal sort of glee makes his belly turn over and the last of his orgasm drips into fresh need. Sylvain smiles down at him and Felix can’t stop staring at the cut of his hips and the length of his cock. He’s practically drooling by then, watching wetness bead at the tip and wanting it inside him.

Even with his bones heavy and his muscles exhausted, he manages to roll onto his belly. It seems like an impossible feat to raise himself up onto his hands, so he keeps his chest pressed into the mattress, face half-hidden as he gets his knees up under himself. He raises his ass and spreads his legs, rolling his hips up until he hears Sylvain groan behind him. Felix curls his arms around his pillow, hiding his burning cheeks in its softness. Sylvain coos at him, hands landing on his hips and steadying him.

“You’re so pretty,” he says it on a sigh, hands shifting to cup Felix’s ass. He presses back into the touch, too far gone to bother with worry or shame. Sylvain indulges him, squeezing his cheeks and then giving him a sharp slap. Felix hisses out a curse, knees shuffling even farther apart as Sylvain laughs. “Gaggin’ for it, aren’t you baby boy?” Felix hates him and hates how that stupid name makes him shiver and slick. “Yeah, so needy.” Felix can hear the shape of his smirk in his words, but Sylvain’s fingers are rubbing over his asshole before he can kick at him.

Felix gives a stuttering moan at the sensation, hips curling away and then back toward the unfamiliar touch. “Sometime… I’ll fuck you open here.” Felix bites into the pillow under his head and tries to blink away his overwhelmed tears. “Get your asshole nice and soft so I can pop a knot and pump your guts full of cum.”

“Fucking, shit, Sylvain,” Felix hisses back at him. It seems to get Sylvain back on track, two long fingers sliding forward through his messy cunt. “Hurry… up,” he chokes out and shoves his head back into the pillow to present himself even better.

He expects to be teased until his nerves are fried and his brain is melting out of his ears, but Sylvain’s fingers withdraw. A moment later the blunt head of his cock is between Felix’s thighs, streaks of pre-come dragged over his skin before it shoves against his hole. He gasps, high pitched and whiny as he tries to press back, but Sylvain’s grip is steely. He ruts against Felix sloppily and the wet noises of them moving together fill the nest. Felix’s synapses misfire, body rolling between pleasure and need in short bursts that leave him gasping for release.

The tip of Sylvain’s cock just barely pops into him, spreading him and teasing at the idea of filling him up entirely, before the alpha pulls back. Felix whines and Sylvain answers with a growl as he fucks the tip back inside him. Felix clenches around it and tries desperately to coax him deeper. Sylvain’s nails bite into his hips, little points of pain that sharpen his pleasure until he feels half insane. Sylvain thrusts deeper, stretching Felix and filling him just the way he’s been craving before his cock is gone again. Felix is half sure he’ll start sobbing if Sylvain doesn’t get on with it soon. Sylvain only laughs at him, mean and dark in a way that makes Felix gush. “What? You want daddy’s cock?”

“Fucking, Christ,” Felix hisses, forcing his face back into the pillow as the tears spill over and his cunt pulses with need.

Sylvain rubs his cock through Felix’s folds again, unyielding with his teasing. “What was that, baby boy?”

Felix wants to hit him, but his instincts now overwhelm him. His honeyed scent magnifies, fingers kneading into the pillow below him as he purrs for his alpha. “Yeah, yeah, want it.” And still when Sylvain doesn’t move, Felix arches his back. “Give me your cock, daddy.” It feels dirty dripping off his tongue, but he doesn’t have long to think about it when Sylvain growls and finally thrusts inside him.

Felix chokes on his own moan as Sylvain fills him to the brim. His cunt burns around the stretch, tears prickling in his eyes as Sylvain immediately starts fucking him. His hands are tight around Felix’s hips, keeping him steady as Sylvain drills him into the mattress. Sylvain’s cock is thick, every press of it forces the breath from Felix’s lungs, head fuzzy as his cunt flutters around his length. The hollow feeling in his belly finally abates and those choked, pained noises bleed into something sweet and soft.

With every thrust of Sylvain’s cock, his cunt softens around him. His entire body goes pliant, hips practically liquid as his alpha keeps him in position. Impossibly, Sylvain seems to press deeper, the tip of his cock kissing up against Felix’s womb until he screams for it. Another orgasm takes him by surprise, shuddering through him as Sylvain’s knot swells just outside his cunt. The sheets beneath him are wet again, pillowcase damp with tears he didn’t even know he was spilling, and his knees slip in his own slick as he tries to shove back on Sylvain’s fat knot.

Sylvain holds him back, leaning in until his chest is pressed along Felix’s spine, lips hot on the back of his neck as he cups his belly. Felix whimpers and rolls his hips back against him, only to be denied his knot again. “You’re filthy, baby boy,” Sylvain whispers, before his teeth sink into the back of Felix’s neck. He shouts as he collapses onto the mattress, entirely submissive with Sylvain’s teeth in him. The alpha follows him, a hand on the small of his back and knees spread over the backs of his thighs to keep him down. He rocks into him with little motions, making Felix feel bloated with cock. 

He ruts forward hard enough for Felix to start to spread around his knot, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his cunt pulses. Only for the alpha to draw back again. Pinned with no leverage, Felix is helpless as Sylvain fucks his knot into him in little increments, stretching and filling him only to pull away without satisfying him. He twists his head out of the pillow, panting and failing to catch his breath as Sylvain pushes forward again. Swallowing the last of his pride, Felix squeezes his eyes shut and says, “Breed me.” Sylvain groans, and it feels like a dam has broken. Felix arches into him, unable to stop his broken babbling begging.

Sylvain grabs the back of Felix’s thigh and shoves it up toward his chest. Felix is too weak to fight against the manhandling, and he realizes he doesn’t want to when Sylvain starts fucking him in earnest again. “Yeah baby, daddy’s gonna knot you.” Felix mewls for him, beginning to tremble as another orgasm starts building in his belly. “Gonna stuff you and pump you full of cum, just like you want.”

Felix nods deliriously and moans. “Yeah, daddy, please.” Sylvain roars at that, hips snapping forward and finally forcing his knot inside of Felix. He cums immediately, eyes rolling back in his head as his back arches, cunt clenching and milking around Sylvain’s knot. Hot cum runs into him, pooling in his belly and calming his heat for the time being. Sylvain keeps rocking into him, jostling his knot against Felix’s hole until he’s cumming again. “Enough, enough,” Felix whines tearily.

Sylvain indulges him and maneuvers them both onto their sides. Exhaustion sets in quickly, even with the constant pulse of Sylvain’s knot inside him. Without the immediate clamoring of heat in the back of his mind, Felix is happy to catch a quick nap.

~  
Felix comes out of sleep slowly. The warmth at his back pulls away and wetness seeps from between his legs. He isn’t keen on waking up yet, so he shifts and keeps his eyes closed even as his alpha climbs out of their nest. His heat isn’t keen on being ignored though and as Sylvain’s cum starts to leak out of him, the clamoring need returns. He ignores it for the moment, feigning sleep as the bed dips under Sylvain’s weight again. But instead of his alpha spooning up behind him, he palms at Felix’s thigh.

He’s naked in bed and hadn’t bothered to pull any blankets over him with how quick he’d sweat through them. The thought of being so open and vulnerable for Sylvain to take at any moment makes his cheeks warm, but he doesn’t yet open his eyes. His alpha strokes at his skin reverently, drawing close until he’s kneeling at Felix’s back. “Fe?” He murmurs. It’s a pathetic attempt to wake him up and Felix elects to ignore him. He likes the feeling of Sylvain’s hands on him and he doesn’t yet want it to stop.

Sylvain does keep touching him, palm stroking over his hip and to his waist to rest there. His other hand grabs the back of his knee and slowly pulls his legs apart. Felix realizes then that Sylvain isn’t being entirely innocent in exploring his body. For some unknown reason, he keeps his eyes closed and his breathing steady. Maybe he just wants to see how far Sylvain will go, but undeniably he’s starting to slick again, even already soaked with Sylvain’s cum. “Fuck,” Sylvain says it low and rough. Felix resists the need to urge him on. “You’re so… messy.”

Humiliation curdles low in his stomach and to his dismay more slick drips from between his thighs. Sylvain laughs at him airily and then dips his fingers between his folds. The touch is exploratory, curious. Felix’s breath seizes up in his chest when he realizes Sylvain is just  _ using _ him. When he gets bored with touching his messy cunt, he shuffles forward. “Such a fucking whore,” Sylvain murmurs just before his cock dips back into Felix’s hole. He only barely manages to swallow a whine, heart thundering in his ears as he clings to every filthy word Sylvain dishes out. He teases them both with slow rolls of his hips, coating his cock in frothy cum and slick.

“My omega,” he growls, “Just waiting to get filled up.” Felix’s belly clenches and he can’t help but shift a little. Sylvain freezes behind him and Felix forces his breathing into a level rhythm. He could never admit that he was  _ getting off _ on this. On having Sylvain use him, voice all these humiliating fantasies--so he stays asleep, even as Sylvain starts to sink inside him. Felix expects a jarring, fast rhythm that he’d never be able to sleep through, but Sylvain’s thrusts are even more languid than his earlier teasing had been. He fucks him slowly, letting Felix feel every inch of his cock as it drags along his insides. It makes him feel lightheaded and utterly desperate. Filled to the brim and yet never quite satisfied. Sylvain’s dirty tongue never ceases either, holding Felix in place as he hisses what a loose omega whore he is. And Felix might be getting addicted to it. 

He gets good at swallowing his noises and keeping his cunt loose around Sylvain’s length. Earlier worry of when to reveal his wakefulness is forgotten by the time Sylvain’s knot is swelling against him. Heat addled pleasure overwrites logic and when Sylvain rolls him onto his back he flops over like a ragdoll. Sylvain’s big hands cup his hips, lifting him into his thrusts until Felix is actively fighting against the pleasured noises in his throat.

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock,” Sylvain says breathlessly. His thrusts are getting sloppier now, and Felix wonders if he’d go through with knotting his “sleeping” body. “Should keep you filled up all the time.” Felix can’t help but clench around him at that, his entire body pulsing with heat as Sylvain fucks impossibly deeper inside of him. Sylvain trails off for a moment and the room fills with the slick sounds of them fucking. A moment later, his hand lands on the softer curve of Felix’s belly. “Can’t wait to fuck you full of pups.”

A hitching little breath leaves Felix before he can hide it. His blood freezes in his veins as Sylvain’s hips stutter to a stop. “Felix?” He murmurs. Felix tries to keep his breathing steady, but then Sylvain leans forward, cock shifting inside him as hot breath fans over his chest. Another little noise trips out of his throat, but even with his cover blown he doesn’t open his eyes. So he nearly screams when Sylvain sucks one of his nipples into his mouth.

He starts thrusting again, sharp and mean, deep inside of him. With every movement Felix gets louder, cunt pulsing as Sylvain sucks on his chest and scores his teeth over the sensitive flesh. He pulls off with a little laugh, reaching up to pinch Felix’s wet nipple as he licks at the other one. “Such sensitive little tits, baby boy.” Felix can only whimper in response, legs spreading wider and chest lifting into Sylvain’s mouth. He bites down onto his other nipple and Felix screams for him.

Sylvain’s teasing laugh is a little more breathless now and he leans back to fuck into him harder. “How long were you awake, baby boy?”

Felix throws an arm over his face, hiding away from Sylvain’s unrelenting stare as he presses his knot against his cunt. When it becomes clear that Felix won’t get what he actually wants until he answers, he sniffles and says, “The whole time.”

Sylvain’s hips kick forward harshly, forcing his knot most of the way inside of him. Felix screams again, toes curling into the mattress as his alpha growls and tugs him all the way onto his knot. He rocks inside of him, fucking him on the spread of his knot as his wide thumb presses against Felix’s clit. “What? You like getting used like a cocksleeve, sweetheart?” He draws a mean little circle over his clit and Felix cums, slick plugged up by his knot as he clenches and writhes.

Sylvain follows soon after, cum spilling hot inside him until Felix feels unbearably full. Sylvain collapses on top of him without bothering to maneuver them around, but after a nap Felix doesn’t feel too annoyed with it. He comes back to life a bit after his knot goes down, tugging his cock free of Felix and sitting up. “How are you feeling?” He speaks softly, the relative quiet of morning wrapping back around them.

Felix takes a minute to catalog his body and for the first time in a while, the itch of his heat is gone. “Good.” He pulls his knees together even as his hips scream in pain. “Sore,” he adds. Sylvain is smiling at him as he leans over and brushes the damp hair out of his face.

“Good.” For a second, it seems like Sylvain might kiss him, but instead he just drags his fingers down Felix’s throat. “You smell different. I think it might be over.” Felix nods, he figured as much once the worst of the haze cleared. With it comes discomfort. Awkwardness.

“You should shower before you leave.” It’s not at all what he means to say, and Sylvain’s touch leaves him. Cold seizes in his belly and he shakes his head. “No.” He can’t seem to say more than that, but it keeps Sylvain sitting on the edge of his bed. Instead of walking out. “I meant… you should wait. Shower with me.” It’s hard to force the words out, even harder to make them mean something rather than using them to cut through his own discomfort. “Eat something,” he finishes lamely, and can’t quite find the courage to look up at the alpha.

The touch returns though, gentle and warming against his shoulder and then down his chest. “Yeah, okay.” Sylvain has always been agreeable, but its the first time in a while that Felix feels like he really means it.

Maybe that's what possesses him to say, “I don’t want to see other people.” Immediately followed by, “Kiss me.” Sylvain is surprised on both fronts, but for some reason, he still leans in and seals their lips together. He licks into Felix’s mouth and nips at his bottom lip like they’ve kissed a hundred times before. Like its something, he’s always wanted to do. The thought sucks the breath from Felix’s lungs, and he pulls away even if he doesn’t want to yet.

Pine needles. Damp forest floors. Sylvain’s hair is frizzy and tangled between his fingers as he smiles. “Okay. We won’t see other people then.” Felix nods decisively and then drags his alpha in for another kiss. 


End file.
